


Jealousy and Angry Sex

by Lets_live_in_fiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_live_in_fiction/pseuds/Lets_live_in_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you offer to go on a date with a witness in order to get more information on a case, Dean loses his temper and crosses a line. It leads to some heavy argument and hot angry smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Angry Sex

"No. You’re not going, Y/N. This is out of the question!” Dean demanded, crossing his arms tightly.  
“Come on, Dean ! You’re the one who said that this guy was hiding something!” You responded, taking a few steps to face him.

“Yeah, but I never said you had to go on a date with him to find out what it is!“

“Oh, come on! You know this is the best chance we’ve got!” You sighed, throwing your hands in the air. “We need to stop those killings and we need the information this guy seems to have to do so !”

“Dean, I think she’s right. It’s just a date, I don’t see where is the problem.” Sam spoke in a calming voice.

“You don’t see where is the problem?” Dean retorted as his eyes widened, turning to his brother. “You’re kidding me man! Things could go wrong on this date!”

“Like what? The waiter could spill some wine on my dress?” You mocked as Dean sighed in frustration.

“We don’t know this guy! He could be dangerous ! He could be some… some psycho, who likes to cut up his victims - young ladies, for example - in pieces!” Sam and you rolled your eyes in unison.

“Dean, you’re being irrational. We checked this guy. He’s clean.“ Sam spoke, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder in an attent to calm him down but Dean instantly flinched away from his touch.

“He’s just some nerd, Dean! He probably never even dated a girl before! He was so nervous when we talked to him! I’m sure this plan will work.” You assured and Dean shook his head strongly.

“No. This is not a good idea. I don’t like it.” He stated, his voice taut and his arms crossed over his chest. Sam sighed loudly.

“Dean…” Sam began but he cut him off.

“I said no, Sammy!” Dean barked before turning his back to you and headed to the hallway.

“There is no other way!” You shouted at him as he kept on walking. “I’m sure I can get information from him if I go on this date and play the nice and friendly girl.” You asserted as you saw Dean balling his fist and stop. Suddenly, he turned around and walked quickly until his face was just a few inches away from you.

“Yeah, that’s right! You wanna go out and seduce this dude? How far are you willing to go to get this information, huh ?” Dean suddenly exclaimed, his eyes shooting at you with anger. ”You’re ready to whore yourself out ?!” He hissed as you let his words sink in.

The room fell silent, the only thing that could be heard was Dean’s erratic breathing a few inches from your face. You were all frozen, even Dean, who’s eyes widened when he realized that he just crossed a line. Your hands landed on his right cheek with strength, the sound of the impact echoing through the bunker. You felt the tears appearing in the corners of your eyes but you didn’t want Dean or Sam to know how hurt and angry you were. You threw Dean a disgusted look and turned around, running to your room. Violently slamming the door, you threw yourself on your bed, pushing your face in a pillow and letting out a hurt and enraged scream.

 

___________

 

You were sitting on your bed, arms pressing your knees to your chest, slightly rocking back and forth. Hurt and anger were filling every inch of your body, running through your bloodstream. Dean had never disrespected you in any way. Tonight he had just overstepped the mark. He had absolutely no right to talk to you like that. All you wanted was solve this damn case to avoid more murders. It’s not like you were planning on sleeping with this guy to get information. Of course not. What the hell was wrong with Dean ? How could he assume you would do such a thing ? Did he really think that low of you ?

You took deep breaths as you tried to calm down, Dean’s words still echoing in your head. You had found yourself madly in love with the older Winchester since the moment you first saw him. The feeling had only grew stronger and stronger with each month passing by. That’s why his words hurt so much. You always had some hope that maybe he felt the same. Sometimes, you could feel his gaze on you, lingering on your body. Or there was the way he was always taking care of you, making sure you were safe and okay. It was all of those little things, along with some of Sam’s innuendos that made you believe, even the slightest, that Dean may like you back. Well, it seems like it was stupid of you to believe such a thing considering the way he just talked to you.

A knock on your door snapped you back to reality and you cleared your throat, your voice still hoarse from crying.

“I don’t want to talk right now, Sam.” You spoke loudly, shifting on the bed.

“It’s Dean. I need to talk to you.” A quavering voice responded from the other side of the door. You stood up quickly in surprise before freezing. You didn’t respond just waiting for him to leave. You absolutely didn’t want to talk to him right now, you didn’t trust your emotions and your voice. You heard another knock and you sighed.

“Just give me a moment, Y/N. I need to explain.”

“There is nothing to explain, Dean. Go away. “ You ordered coldly. A minute passed and you thought that he had given up and walked back to his room when you saw your knob turn as the door slowly opened. Of course. You were so busy slamming the door with all your strength that you hadn’t thought about locking it. Freaking genius.

You stood up next to your bed, and quickly wiped the last remains of tears on your cheeks with your shirtsleeves. Then you crossed your arms over your chest, your face impassive. Dean walked into your room, hesitant, his head low.

“I said go away Dean. I don’t want to talk to you.” You asserted in a fervent voice, avoiding his gaze. He didn’t listen to you as he closed the door and took a few more steps in the room.

“Y/N, listen -” Dean started but you cut him off, anger filling your body.

“No you listen to me, Dean fucking Winchester !“ You exclaimed, coming closer and stabbing your finger at him. “You had no right to talk to me like that, ok ? I’ve always respected you and I sure as hell didn’t deserve your insult! Yes, I’m ready to seduce a poor guy to get information but I would never ever “whore myself out” like you said! Now, if you think so low of me, I really wonder what I’m doing here! “ You placed your hands on your hips, staring at Dean dead in the eyes. He sighed and ran his hands behind his neck.

“Listen, Y/N. You don’t understand, I-”

“No I don’t understand Dean ! I don’t understand why you would treat me like that! Why would you think that of me! Why you-” You were fuming but Dean cut you off.

“Damn, Y/N ! Will you let me speak for god’s sake ?!” Dean howled in frustration, grabbing your wrist. You freed your arms from his hold with a violent move, glaring at him. “I didn’t mean it, okay ? It was wrong of me to say that but I was so angry !”

“Yeah, I noticed, thanks !” You snapped and Dean shot you a glance.

“Why you have to make things more difficult than they already are ?” He sighed in frustration.

“I don’t know. Why did you say those things ?” You retorted in a taunting tone as you raised your eyebrows.

“I was jealous, okay ?!” He howled suddenly, eyes wide open, staring at you.

The room fell silent as you slowly processed what he just said. You furrowed your brows, mouth slightly agape.

“Why the hell would you be jealous ? You wanted to be the one to go on a date with this guy?“ You asked sarcastically as Dean watched you in dismay.

“Damn, woman. You are impossible !” You heard him grumble, shaking his head to himself as he took a few steps toward you.

“Yes and you’re a jerk.” You added, coming closer to him, your face now just a few inches from his.

You both glared at each other before you became suddenly aware of how close to him you were. You could feel his unsteady breathing on your face as he tightened his jaw. You could count each one of his adorable freckles. Your eyes lingered on his face before focusing on his plentiful lips. You found yourself hypnotized by the proximity of his mouth as you started biting your lips absentmindedly. Dean’s eyes followed your movement and you swore you heard him groan slightly.

Suddenly, the tension in the room felt unbearable, and the two of you started to pant harder as your eyes met again. You felt the heat radiating through his body, inviting, making you want to press yourself to him, to feel every inch of his body. God, why did this man have to be so sexy ? He seemed even hotter when he was angry. His pupils dilated as his gaze traveled between your lustful eyes and your lips.

“What are you waiting for, Winchester ?” You whispered, your voice teasing as you slowly licked your lips.

His breath hitched and suddenly, he crashed his lips to yours. You gulped in surprise and responded eagerly. His lips were rough, demanding against yours and you bit it teasingly as he groaned in your mouth. You smiled as his tongue passed the barrier of your lips, tracing your teeth. Your hands brushed hardly on his hair, pulling his face closer to yours, your tongues battling against each other. His hands landed on your waist and in one harsh move, he pressed you against his body. The kiss deepened as you both kept trying to dominate each other’s eager mouths. Out of breath, you finally pulled away, both panting.

“So… jealous, huh ?” You grinned, his hands still on your waist.

“Yes. You’re mine.” He growled, grabbing your ass in a possessive gesture. You gulped and grabbed his shirt in your fist.

“So much roughness in you, Winchester.” You teased before taking his lower lip between your teeth.

“You have no idea.” He growled as he pushed you hard against the wall, a devilish grin on his face. You gulped and his lips immediately attacked your neck, purposefully leaving hickeys as you shot your head back against the wall, moaning in delight. Your hands found his chest before lingering on his shoulder when he pulled away from your neck. He took your hands in his, pinning them against the wall as you struggled against his hold.

“No, baby girl. Keep your hands for yourself and enjoy the ride.” He whispered in your ear, sucking behind your earlobe as you whimpered. His right hand roamed over your body, lingering on your ass before passing under you shirt, caressing your sides. You struggled to free your wrist, frustrated of not being able to touch him. He pinned your hands harder against the wall, chuckling lightly. You felt your whole body warm up under his touch. You needed more. Unable to move your arms, you arched your back, pressing yourself against him. He groaned at the friction of your bodies and freed your wrists. You took the opportunity to pass one hand into his hair, pulling him closer so that your mouths could meet again. The kiss was needy, sloppy and you let your hand travel under his shirt, caressing his well traced abs. 

“I think you’ve got far too many clothes on.” He breathed on your lips as he pinned your body against the wall, tugging your shirt. In one swift movement, he pulled it over your head, throwing it across the room. Before you had the time to react, he unclasped your bra, letting it fall on the floor. His eyes dark with desire roamed over your naked chest, letting out a groan of satisfaction. His mouth was about to attack your breast when you pushed him back a few feet away, making him stumble slightly.

“Seems like you’re the one who’s dressed too much now.” You whispered sensually, biting your lips. Slowly, almost torturously, you pulled off his shirt, letting your hands linger on his stomach, teasingly scratching your way up to his shoulders with your nails. Dean’s breath hitched, his eyes filled with lust and you took off his shirt, your gaze never leaving his.

Immediately, his lips found your nipple, sucking it eagerly as you moaned. Dean chuckled against your skin and you pressed your hips against him abruptly, needing to feel more. His lips left your breasts while you started to suck on his collarbone, your hands pulling his hair. You heard him groan and you smiled in satisfaction. One of his hands settled on your ass while the other found your waist pulling you even closer to his body. The feeling of his hard chest pressed against you was unbelievable, you felt like you were melting, his warmth was consuming you. You needed more, so much more.

Like he heard you, Dean parted away from you and pushed you hardly on the bed with a devilish grin. You gulped as you landed on the mattress, surprised by his boldness. Almost immediately, he was on top of you, his mouth licking your neck before slowly moving down, leaving wet kisses on his way. Then his hands worked to open the button, rolled your jeans and your underwear down your legs as you arched your body, helping him out.

“Shit.” He croaked as his breath hitched, taking in the sight of your naked body spread on the bed.

“Like what you see Winchester ?” You teased, panting.

“Damn right I do!” He roared, moving closer to you but you stood up and placed two hands on his warm chest, pushing him down on the mattress. With one quick movement, you unzipped his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers as he kicked his legs to get rid of them. His manhood sprung free, long, hard, and thick. You bit your lips with eagerness.

Dean grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you to his hungry mouth as you straddled him. You both groaned at the friction of your center and his length, as you were panting in need against his mouth.

“Dean…” You breathed, your mouth finding his neck.

“Yeah, baby girl? Do you need something?” He teased, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You know what I need.” You responded, your hands lingering on his hips.

“What could that be, huh ? I don’t know, Léa. I think you have to tell me.” He added cockily, his hands now massaging your upper thighs.

“You son of a-”

“Don’t be a naughty girl, Y/N.” One of his hands found your center and slowly started to caress your folds. “Just tell me what you want, Léa.” He whispered in your ear before biting your neck.

“I want the same thing as you do.” You retorted stubbornly. You didn’t want him to win this little game. One of Dean’s fingers slipped into you and you moaned as he started to pump slowly into your wetness. You arched your body in pleasure as you heard Dean chuckle in satisfaction.

“What. Do. You. Want.” Dean asked with authority one last time, curling his finger in you with each word. It took all of your focus to regain your senses as you slowly took Dean’s shaft in your hand. You heard him groan and a wicked smile appeared on your face. Slowly, your thumb caressed the tip as he shot his head back. Torturously, your fingers ran down his length as he began to thrust in your hand with a grunt.

“So, baby, now tell me. What do you want ?“ You purred, biting his earlobe.

Violently his two hands grabbed your waist and turned you back, making you fall on the bed. He spread your legs as his eyes roamed over your body with a sultry look. You watched him defiantly as you raised your brows, challenging him.

“Enough!” He grunted, pushing into you in one fast and deep thrust. Your breath got caught in your throat and you tightly shut your eyes as Dean let out a hoarse moan. The feeling was indescribable, you had never felt this way before. It was like you were finally complete. 

Dean immediately set a fast pace, pushing deeper and harder in you with each thrust. Your whole body was rocking with every move as he devoured your mouth, your tongues battling passionately. Your hands settled on his lower back pushing it to you as you arched your body to meet his thrust.

“God, Y/N! So tight!” He gasped, his voice raucous. You pressed your hands to his shoulder blades, nails digging into his soft skin. Each one of his thrusts was bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Is that all that you’ve got ?” You panted teasingly, sucking on his neck.

“You want more, baby girl?” He asked, his voice guttural as you nodded eagerly. “Well I’m gonna give it to you.” He groaned as he pushed into you, thrusting harder and deeper, making you whimper. You were holding on to Dean’s neck and back now, like he was the anchor that kept you to the ground. His pace was brutal, rough, needy. You could tell that he was close too. Your warm and sweaty bodies were pressed together, like you were a single person, blended together as you moved in sync. Your nails dug deeper in his skin and his thrusts became sloppy, unsteady.

“Dean, I… I’m close.” You stammered, lost in pleasure.

“Come for me, Y/N. Now.” He ordered with a deep thrust that brought you to the edge.

You cried out his name, as you shut your eyes, your body arching against him. The feeling of your walls tightening around him and the sight of your face distorted in pleasure made him come undone himself in a loud groan that vaguely sounded like your name.

He fell on you, propping himself on his elbow to keep you from being crushed under his weight. You were both trying to catch your breath as you ran your hand in his hair. Dean’s eyes found yours and he stared at you, the lust slowly turning into something more caring and gentle. You smiled lightly at him and he placed a lingering kiss on the corner of your lips before pulling away from you, rolling on the bed.

He enveloped you in his arms and your head came to rest on his warm chest. Gently, he ran his fingers down your arm, his lips placing a kiss on your hair. You sighed in content, your hand lazily tracing the lines of his chest.

“We definitely should argue more often.” You smirked as Dean chuckled on your hair before kissing your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it !
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you want more ;)
> 
> http://lets-live-in-fiction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
